Nonexistence
The ability to completely erase any kind of existence. Specialized variation of Omnipotence. Also Called *Absolute Nothingness *Complete Annihilation *Anti-Omnipotence *Existential Death *Void/Emptiness *Final Nemesis *Decreation *Oblivion *Prenominal Existence Capabilities This ability allows the user to completely annihilate anything and everything, physical, spiritual, conceptual, metaphysical, even almighty abilities, with no protection nor exception of any kind. There are two main categories of targets : concrete and abstract. Used on concrete targets, the power has an effect similar to Nothingness Manipulation, effectively annihilating objects and beings. When used on abstract targets however, the effect is more subtle and similar to Logic Manipulation, annihilating the corresponding targets and reorganizing reality accordingly. For example, erasing the concept of "door" would not only erase the door, but also replace it with a portion of the corresponding wall (as if the door never existed). Needless to say, the user is universally dreaded as the embodiment of the Primal Fear - quite rightfully so. Nature Of The Power Nonexistence is a specialized variation of Omnipotence : it has the same unlimited / infinite / absolute power, but focuses all of it in the pure and simple annihilation of any target, making it instantly and completely nonexistent. Nonexistence thus combines simplicity and perfection, achieving complete invincibility through the erasure of all opposition, surpassing the original Omnipotence in terms of fighting potential, as a natural consequence of its equal level and absolute specialization in the most effective form of offense/defense. Yet, despite this fighting superiority, Nonexistence remains a fundamentally subtractive power. As such, it cannot produce any result that can be considered a creation. It may indirectly correct, restore, or replace, but never create. Applications Essential : *Antimatter Manipulation (nonexistent substance) *Existential Manifestations (lack a nature, isn't bound by any law) *Fear Inducement (Eldritch-like aura of extreme unnaturalness) *Immortality (erasure of death) *Imperceptibility (erasure of presence/perception) *Intangibility (erasure of contact) *Invulnerability (erasure of physical damages) *Logic Manipulation (erasure of abstract targets) *Nothingness Manipulation (any target on any scale) *Limited Omni-Perception (all present existences within range) *Power Immunity (erasure of supernatural effects) *Singularity (inimitable, as there is 'nothing' to replicate) *Universal Irreversibility (cannot be stopped by any means) Manipulations : *Limited Mental Manipulation (erasure of emotions/memories) *Limited Space Manipulation (erasure of space/distances) *Limited Time Manipulation (erasure of time/events) Positive : *Flawless Restoration (erasure of all ill effects) *Pain Suppression (erasure of pain) *Peace Inducement (erasure of war) *Physical Restoration (erasure of damage) *Potential Creation (erasure of limitations) *Purification (erasure of evil/negativity) *Reality Rejection (erasure of aspects of reality) *Reality Restoration (erasure of alterations) *Resurrection (erasure of death/damage) *Self-Sustenance (erasure of hunger/exhaustion) *Semi-Immortality (erasure of aging) *Sensory Restoration (erasure of sensory loss) *Youth Inducement (erasure of old age) Neutralization : *Apathy (erasure of emotions) *Devolution (erasure of evolutive steps) *Energy Drain (erasure of force/energy) *Induced Sedation (erasure of sensations/awareness) *Molecular Immobilization (erasure of motion) *Power Erasure/Erasure (erasure of abilities) *Neurocognitive Deficit (erasure of cognitive processes) *Sleep Inducement (erasure of consciousness) *Sensory Deprivation (erasure of all senses) Destructive : *Absolute Darkness (erasure of light) *Apocalypse Inducement (erasure of natural equilibrium) *Chaos Inducement (erasure of order) *Death Inducement (erasure of life/life-force) *Dehydration (erasure of water) *Deoxygenation (erasure of oxygen) *Destruction (erasure of intrinsic fields) *Disintegration (erasure of subatomic bonds) *Molecular Dispersion (erasure of molecular bonds) *Extinction Inducement (erasure of species) *Gravitational Singularity (erasure of physics) *Omnidirectional Waves (total annihilation) *Ultimate Freeze (erasure of heat) Negations : *Causality Negation *Demonic Power Negation *Divine Power Negation *Downgrading *Energy Negation *Healing Factor Nullification *Intangibility Cancellation *Magic Negation *Power Deactivation *Power Negation *Reality Alteration Negation *Speed Cancellation *Telepathic Negation Advanced Applications : *Absolute Immortality (complete erasure of death) *Absolute Immutability (complete erasure of changes) *Absolute Restoration (erasure of all alterations) *Concept Disruptor (erasure of concepts) *Existential Perfection (erasure of all imperfections) *Ultimate Invincibility (erasure of all weaknesses) Variations *Boundless Elimination *Concept Disruptor Associations *Irreversible Destruction *Omnipotence *Perfection Limitations *User is immune (one with the power). *Can only erase existences (not negative abstractions). *Targets must be clearly identified (beware collateral damage). *The more you erase things, the more they lose their value and meaning. Known Users *Decreator (DC Comics) *Oblivion (Marvel Comics) *The Great Darkness (DC Comics) *Edamiel Beryl (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) *Nemesis (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) *Void/Origin (Kara no Kyoukai) *Chaos (Greek Mythology) *Ein Sof/Ayin (Kabbalah) *The Nothing (The Neverending Story) *Zero (Fairy Tail) Gallery Deicide 1.jpg|And nothing shall remain. Deicide 2.jpg|Embrace the stillness of eternity! Universal End.jpg|The end of a universe. Damnation.jpg|No hope, no escape. Two flavors.jpg|One power, two flavors. Taoism (Traditional Taiji).jpg|All in None. No Exception.jpg|Bypassing all defenses. No Sell.jpg|Ignoring all attacks. Edamiel Beryl.jpg|Edamiel Beryl, Goddess of Nothingness and Oblivion. Category:Almighty Powers Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Evil power Category:Rare power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Absolute Powers Category:Rare Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Crossover Powers Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Destruction Category:Omnipotent Powers